Dragon Magic
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: Team 7 had been worn out from a long mission and stumbled upon an open cave in the side of an inactive volcano. What rested in the heart of the steam-filled mounted shocked the team. (Doesn't have anything to do with original story line of Naruto)
1. Prologue

_Okay readers, I have good news; I am once again in the mood to work on fan fictions, but not any of the ones I have posted. I noticed not many good stories have been posted so I wanted to do something new. Some of the newer stories are good, but most are either too rushed, the story line doesn't make sense, or the OC is too Mary-Sue. Well, here is something a little different for you readers and I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Fire erupted from the side of an inactive volcano before a mighty yet saddened roar was heard; the entrance of the cave was warm despite the magma flowing deep below the caverns. Inside a dragon reaching the end of her Juvenile years wept over the carcass of the her only friend and the woman who raised the fire-breather since she was nothing more than an egg. For fifty years the once beautiful human had taught the dragon about justice, control of magic, and the human tongue. The dragon nuzzled her friend one last time with her smooth yet scaly, round snout. Tears ran down along the black scales on the massive beast's cheeks. The dragon removed the arrow from her friend's back before walking to the entrance of her cave's lair; the Juvenile creature's black and red scales glistened in the moonlight as she spread her massive wings.

The dragon's main body and the top of its wings were covered in black scales while red ones ran along her lower jaw, underbelly, and underneath her powerful wings. Long, red horns extended from her head and pointed back towards her long tail. Hornlets ran down her spine to the end of her tail which was a lethal weapon in itself. The tail was able to open both of its sides and was able to cut like scissors; even without opening it up the end could still cut through smaller trees. With a heavy sigh full of sorrow, the dragon collapsed onto the ground and layed her head on the cool earth. _'What do I do now, Cara, now that you're gone? You told me to remain hidden and to keep my presence unknown, but your life was taken away from you...'_ the young dragon thought closing her watery eyes.

Cara had hidden the Juvenile beast when she was considered a very young dragon at the age of 20 and had pretty much taught the young dragon everything she knew. The one topic that Cara stressed to the dragon was that revenge is never the answer regardless of the evil in the world and to never add to the evil. The Juvenile dragon, however, could only think of destroying the village for killing her kind, other 'magical' creatures and beings, and now her only friend. Why were the 'magical' species being killed? Unfortunately, the village leaders had found out that a dragon's spiritual magic could be used to bring an ancient creature to light. This creature was a five-headed dragon that was sealed away thousands of years ago to prevent anymore destruction on humanity. This dragon had the head of the five chaotic dragons: the white, green, black, blue, and red dragon. Because each head was that of a chaotic dragon, the creature obviously wanted nothing more than the destruction of other species and beings and the only desire in its destructive mind was to expand its hoard. In fear of other magical creatures being able to summon this five-headed monster, the village leaders ordered anything with magical abilities to be destroyed.

Cara had found this Juvenile dragon as an egg in this very cave when she was fifteen and had looked after the dragon since. Unfortunately, one of the village leaders grew suspicious of the woman more recently and that night had ordered her dead. She was shot in the back by an expert archer and fell into the depths of the inactive volcano where the Juvenile creature was resting. The once young red head had named the dragon Kokoro for her lively spirit.

Kokoro's eyes snapped open before forcing herself up and going back to her friend's body where she breathed fire to cremate Cara. Soon nothing was left except for ash and amber; Kokoro was going to listen to her friend's wishes and was going to lay low until she could emerge from the darkness and once again be welcomed into the world. Little did she know, but in the next few hundred years she would once again be hunted for an entirely different reason. A group of power-hungry shinobi will rise against both the villages and the Akatsuki to bring the world to their knees by wanting to summoning the ancient terror that nearly destroyed the world so many years ago.

* * *

_Like I said, this is something different and is something I have yet to see done very well so I thought why not give it a shot. _

_**Q:** Do you agree with Obito's course of action to put the world in a genjutsu so he can see Rin again? Why or why not?_

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out. My sister needed to use the laptop almost full time and I've been working my butt off all week. Thank you all for not giving up on me!_

* * *

Two hundred years passed since Kokoro's care taker had been murdered and 150 years since all of the magical creatures had been thought to be destroyed. Kokoro had layed low in the volcano during those fifty years of the extermination of the magical beasts and only went out at night to hunt. After all was believed to be destroyed and the village leaders called back the shinobi assigned to kill the creatures, Kokoro had began wondering to the nests of the other dragons to gather their unused hoards for her own. Since she was a dragon she had a natural love for treasure or anything that shined for that matter. Traveling into the cares of Green and Black dragons wasn't her cup of tea since the entrances were either underwater or behind waterfalls.

Kokoro was now 250 years of age which made her a mature adult dragon and was now considered a 'huge' dragon that was almost as tall as the surrounding trees. Deep in the heart of Kokoro's inactive volcano, heavy breathing filled the sleeping chambers where the enormous dragon slept on the gigantic pile of treasure. Surrounding the pile of gold and the sleeping dragon, steam rose from the floor which made a thick cloud of fog resulting in hindered eye sight of humans entering the labyrinth of trick caverns. A dragon's lair has more than one path that led to different caverns or dead ends. Some paths lead to pools or even traps to ensure that the main chambers would be hard to reach despite how deep the main caverns went.

The scent of human flesh flooded the sleeping dragons nostrils which caused her to stir from her slumber. Her reptilian eyes opened before she stood up in her gold pile and looked up where the cave entrance was 15 yards overhead; someone was intruding on her territory. Kokoro made her way deeper to the heart of the volcano before climbing up the inside to reach the back path to the entrance. Her thick claws and larger, wide feet allowed her to grip onto the walls of the volcano with little difficulty. When she got into the hidden back path, she peeked around a large boulder with her right eye and it instantly narrowed. Walking down the main walk way that lead to the sleeping chambers was yet another rogue shinobi wearing a long black cloak with a hood. For the past year rogue shinobi wearing these black, hooded cloaks have been hunting Kokoro for what she sees as an unknown reason. Thankfully, the dark cave hid the dragon very well to the point she was almost invisible to the eye unless she was moving.

Once the shinobi vanished from sight, Kokoro went back down the path she went up and climbed down the inside of the volcano and made her way back to the sleeping chambers to wait on the rogue ninja. Since Kokoro is a dragon her eyesight is greater than that of a humans so seeing through the thick steam was easy for her, and it wasn't long until the shinobi stumbled into the chambers and awed at the seemingly endless pile of gold unaware of the dragon quietly making her way to the shinobi that was walking towards the gold. "I suggest you quit now while you're ahead," Kokoro's voiced boomed, startling the rogue shinobi.

The alert ninja glanced around frantically trying to get a visual of the dragon, "If you think we've been coming for your gold, dragon, you're mostly mistaken; I say mostly because I don't plan on leaving without a handful."

"If you're not here for the gold then are you here to kill me? I can't see any other logical reason since you humans had my kind killed long ago," Kokoro growled staying hidden in the darkness of the cave.

"Actually, we need you. Well, more like your magical abilities," the shinobi said continuing to look around the room.

The dragon scoffed, "What purpose do you humans need my magic for? You have always taken pride in your chakra, so why do you need me?"

"Simple, it's the only thing that can allow us to bring the shinobi world to its knees," the ninja answered before finally meeting Kokoro eye to eye.

Kokoro looked into the rogue's eyes before bringing her head high again, "No; you wish to bring back the terror that once destroyed many lives thousands of years ago. I will not take part in this monstrous quest."

A smirk made its way onto his pale face, "Our organization isn't asking, we're demanding your power."

"Then coming here was your biggest mistake," Kokoro said before biting down on the shinobi's upper body killing him instantly before caring his carcass to the pathway of the entrance and placing his dead body near the path's entrance where her other victim's bodies laid.

Human flesh wasn't in Kokoro's diet due to the clothing that humans wore. She only made note to only kill to defend her territory or in self defense which she considered this to be. With a sigh she made her way back down the darkness of her cave; she didn't like waiting to hunt until night, but she was too obvious to travel during the day. Kokoro hated lurking in holes underground, but it was necessary to remain unknown for a longer time. The only company the dragon had was the gold that rested on her chamber's floor. She didn't like being alone, but she didn't trust the humans and their chakra.

Chakra is like poison for a dragon; if it gets in their system it will kill them over a long period of time. While a dragon is fireproof, lightning chakra attacks can easily bring them down along with ice attacks if they were to hit the wings. That was a world-known truth about dragons: if they can't fly, they are more likely to be killed than those that can fly. Yes Kokoro knew that she was pretty much invulnerable to most attacks, but she still needed to be careful around the Shinobi due to their unpredictability. Kokoro had again curled up on her pile of gold before falling into a deep slumber.

Not far from the volcano the rogue ninja's partner stared at the steamy mountain. He had heard the line cut on the radio when his partner died, but he did listen to the dragon's and his partner's conversation, and he knew how to get to the dragon's chambers. Thankfully the now deceased partner had described the cave as he made his way down and had noted which path to take. All the organization needed now was some way to force the dragon's magic abilities out or remove the beast from its volcano. _'If the dragon won't help us willingly we need to somehow force it to...'_ he thought turning around and running back to headquarters.

This organization was known as Mayonaka no Ame. Like the infamous Akatsuki, this organization was full of rogue ninja that defected from their villages. However, they had at least forty members, some being more powerful than other members. The leader of Mayonaka no Ame was Kira, one of the most wanted criminals that defected from the Sand Village. She hated the five Kages and wall they represented and thus wanted them destroyed along with the villages they ruled. Kira wanted the world to fall into chaos and nothing was going to stop her. Even though Mayonaka no Ame was silent about their operation, there was a leak in the organization. Word got out that a group of criminals were hunting a beast said to be extinct, but most of civilization thought it to be some hocus pocus. Some, however, thought that maybe there was a legendary beast hiding in the world.

Now unfortunately for this member of Mayonaka no Ame, he was too caught up in his planning to notice himself talking out loud and the passing of two well hidden Akatsuki members. What made this member so oblivious? He was the one who comes up with every solution for just about any situation; the only down side is when he did try to come up with a solution he thought out loud and didn't pay any attention to any of his surroundings. For this reason, this member was known as the Weak Link. Members of Mayonaka no Ame have always wondered why Kira hasn't killed him yet, but the answer was more obvious than they thought: the leader needed him more than she liked to admit. Every other time Kira's intelligence group failed or leaked information she brutally killed them until the 'Weak Link' was left. Knowing she needs him and his input Kira continued to let him live. It wasn't her favorite course of action but she didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't long until the intelligence member reached the base, and like usual the 'Weak Link' was oblivious to the two guards standing near the entrance. He began making his way into the heart of the hideout.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, the intelligence shinobi walked straight into the boss's door. Blinking, the man snapped out of his gaze and as he stared at the inanimate object as if the door had never been there before. Without delaying any further the shinobi turned the knob and entered Kira's office. "Like usual you walk into the door and don't bothering knocking; I guess that's the only predictable thing about you, Satoshi," the organization's leader sneered looking up from her paperwork.

Kira's cold, hazel eyes locked onto the young man's as he pulled his hood off. Satoshi's black eyes didn't leave the leader's; being six foot he didn't really feel intimidated by the 5'5" leader. Satoshi had long blue hair that he kept neatly in a high ponytail; he had short bangs that fell neatly on his forehead. "The mission failed for the most part; my plan did work however. Kato had noted which paths to take and he actually met the beast. The dragon can speak our tongue and refuses to help us willingly," Satoshi remarked.

The leader pulled off her head in frustration; her wild, brown hair fell sloppily to her mid back, "You _failed_?!" She flipped her desk and began pacing quickly while clenching her fist. "You have never failed and yet you did; not only that but you let your partner die _and_ you came back alone. Were you trying to solve this problem on your way back?!"

"Yes, and I think we can come up with a solut-"

"You were openly trying to come up with a solution without your partner?!" Kira snapped glaring at her subordinate.

The 'Weak Link's' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How else was I going to come up with a solution? Do you not like what I do?"

Kira punched the blue haired male in the jaw, "You idiot! You probably passed foreign shinobi and you didn't even know it!"

Satoshi rubbed his now sore jaw while glaring down at his leader, "That was your error, not mine; knowing I think out loud you still gave me one partner rather than the two I used to have."

Kira glared right back, "You're saying this is my fault? I could easily kill you and you know that."

"You can, but you won't; you need me more than I need you right now," he said keeping his calm demeanor.

The leader groaned, "Damn it all! You know what, Tomiko and Yoshito will be your new partners until further notice."

"Their intelligence levels are insulting in comparison to mine and they are very irrational fighters; they don't think before jumping into action," the subordinate said slightly frustrated.

"Which is why I'm putting you with them," Kira growled. "Now get out before your presence pisses me off further."

Satoshi bowed low before leaving his boss to her work. Once he closed the door behind him he let out a long sigh of frustration. He hated those two twins that he had to now call partner.

* * *

**_Q:_**_ What is your favorite TV show?_

_I may be accepting OCs but I'm unsure yet. Let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry I hadn't updated any sooner; I had gotten Pokemon Y and had been playing that recently. That game is amazing. Anyways, I had been working on this fan fiction all day so I could post a new chapter. I'm going to be working on as many stories as I can between two jobs and please forgive me for the delay. Thank you for not giving up on me :)_

* * *

Despite the two Akatsuki members overhearing the valuable information being leaked, the pair of rogue shinobi were on an important mission of their own. They were being spied on by a young Leaf shinobi and now they were currently tracking her to prevent anything from being reported that the ninja may have overheard. Who was this unfortunate Leaf ninja? Her name was Alanis, and she was a very talented fourteen year old. Like Kimimaru, this young woman had a very unique kekkei genkai that dealt with the body bye blood manipulation. She can only accomplish this was if her blood was in her enemy's system and usually took three minutes before the jutsu took effect. Due to the use of blood, Alanis could only use her kekkei genkai when she is forced into a desperate situation of if things needed to end quickly; the blood loss would cause her to either go into shock, pass out, or even possibly die if she didn't receive medical attention immediately.

Passing out had its draw-backs as well since her 'feral instincts' were likely to take over. These instincts were similar to an alter-ego and when fighting she can't distinguish the difference between friend or foe. While the feral instincts were in control, she is always on the defensive and her fighting abilities/senses are heightened making her a blind, fighting machine. Currently, Alanis was frantically running from the two Akatsuki members in her feral state; she had tried to fight Itachi and Kisame head on and had tried to end the battle quickly which didn't end well for the young girl. Alanis was an even five foot and was a healthy medium meaning she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Her pale skin that showed off her birthmark that looked like tiger claw marks. Alanis' current hair color was a silvery white due to her feral instincts being in charge, otherwise her hair would be a chocolate brown along with her eyes which were currently nothing but red slits. Currently put away was a scythe that rested on the fourteen year old's back; this scythe was Alanis' weapon of choice and would kill anyone who touched it.

Alanis continued to dart deeper into the forest while heading for the tall mountain as her eyes darted rapidly around her surroundings. She was desperate to find a hiding place to lay low for a short bit since she was aware she was ahead of the Akatsuki by at least a day since she did succeed in injuring them quite a bit, but she herself received quite a bit of damage. Seeing a mouth in the side of the giant, wall of earth, the fourteen year old darted into the mouth ignoring the steam traveling out of the cave into the moonlit night. It wasn't long before she collapsed onto the cave floor and fell asleep behind a large boulder that was like a personal heater; little did she know, but Alanis crashed at the entrance of Kokoro's volcano.

Said dragon had just recently flown out for the night to hunt for food. Kokoro was currently flying over the pastures of a neighboring village to look for the perfect bit of livestock. Because she couldn't be seen during the day all of her hunting, traveling, or any other activities needed to take place in the night. The powerful reptile hated being trapped inside during the sunlight, but she was aware that it was necessary. Kokoro's eyes locked onto a rather fat, juicy looking cow; after circling for a moment to get at a better strike angle, she swooped down and picked up the cow before flying home to her cave. Like most dragons, Kokoro had eaten the cow while she was on the very top of her volcano to stay away from any other animals that may try to steal some of her catch, but her feast was still disturbed. The dragon's eyes had locked onto Alanis as she darted into the main entrance of her volcano; Kokoro noticed how strange this was because the young shinobi wasn't wearing a black cloak like the others. The dragon was curious, but still suspicious about the intrusion. It was approximately five in the morning when Kokoro had finally finished stripping the meat from the cow's bones and began climbing down to her second, well hidden entrance to her lair. Once inside the dragon made her way to the cave mouth to see the fourteen year old asleep on the floor. The older dragon couldn't help but notice the caked blood covering the girl's body before her eyes locked onto the several wounds; the young shinobi wouldn't live much longer if she wasn't healed. Thankfully, dragon magic could do just that. Kokoro sucked on her tongue to produce saliva before opening her magic chamber and using that to produce a healing steam that wrapped around her body and began to heal Alanis. This magic, however, can't restore the chakra lost and could easily kill a shinobi if they are exposed to the magic for a long period after the healing. It wasn't too much longer before Kokoro smelled the scent of more blood on the breeze that entered the cave; more humans were approaching the cave who were injured. Kokoro growled lowly before walking to the mouth of the cave and breathing a small amount of fire so steam would fill the cave to hinder eye sight.

Maybe about five minutes passed before Kokoro had smelled the two humans right outside the cave's entrance. "You sure she went in there, Itachi?" a raspy voice asked.

"I can see her faint chakra in there," the man named Itachi replied.

_'So they were the ones who injured the girl...'_ Kokoro thought picking up the latest body with her mouth.

The sound of the deceased man's foot hitting a rock alerted the two Akatsuki members and they were instantly on the defensive, especially when the carcass flew from the cave mouth and landed right in front of the pair. "That's all that's left of the last trespasser that entered my territory with less than honorable intentions," Kokoro's powerful voice boomed.

The infamous blue skinned shinobi blinked at the slowly rotting flesh of the lifeless shinobi at their feet. "Looks like we're not welcome, Itachi," the man grinned into the darkness.

"Obviously you aren't who we're looking for; however, the person is in your cave," Itachi remarked staring into the dark, steamy cave.

"I will only tell you once to leave," the dragon growled remaining blended in to the cavern's interior.

Kisame didn't take the threat seriously and began to slowly approach the cave. "Careful, Kisame; I'm not seeing this one's chakra and can't make her body out," Itachi remarked as he continued scanning the mountain's mouth despite the thick steam flowing out.

A deep, intake of breath was heard before fire came rushing out of Kokoro's territory. Since there was no chakra, Itachi was surprised by this; lucky the two Akatsuki members got out of the way in time. "I will not tell you again, get lost," the dragon growled nearing the cave entrance but sticking to the shadows.

Itachi, however, was able to see her outline and her yellow eyes. "What are you?" the Uchiha asked in slight shock of the situation.

"Obviously I'm not human," she answered, irritation laced her words.

Kisame blinked as he looked up to see the dragon's eyes, "You're pretty big."

"Why do you humans never take a warning seriously when you get curious about things? I have avoided humanity for years and ever since that damn organization started hunting me more people start showing up," the dragon stated. "Just leave or I'll kill you."

A wide grin spread across Kisame's face before he went to grab at his sword; Itachi, however, stopped him. "No, Kisame; we have no idea what we're up against and our chakra is already drained from our previous fight. Right now we are fairly easy targets and it would be unwise to start a fight with it," the Uchiha prodigy justified.

Kokoro's growling softened as she studied the young man's eyes; she'd never seen eyes like his before. "You're wise beyond your years, human; tell me, what makes your eyes that strange color?" the dragon questioned.

"You've never heard of the Uchiha clan?" Kisame sweat-dropped.

"Like I said previously, I have avoided humanity and have been in hiding for years; I know nothing other than what the magic in nature has told me of its past; no specific details on clans can be obtained by that," Kokoro explained.

"We won't challenge you today, but we will be back for that girl," Itachi stated before the pair left.

Kokoro let out a sigh before the sound of scrambling in the cave got her attention; Alanis was awake and had been startled by the surrounding steam.

* * *

_I know the chapter is rather short, but I hit writer's block with it. I'm thinking about switching to first person POV since I can type best in that style. Let me know what you think of the chapter :)_


End file.
